Vallogo Desway
I often ponder if what I've done is right. Then I remember those who have abandoned me for the life beyond. My parents, my wife, now my children too. What crime have I done to outlive them all. I'll tell you, believing in the false gods of old. Our efforts must be redoubled Roland, the One's work is never finished. Vallogo Desway, to Ser Roland Osteler on the former's life High Elder Vallogo Desway is the head of the Theocracy of Melsa at the start of The Sabre of Meitor. Although technically he shares the power with his fellow High Elders, Desway is considered the leader of the trio. A man of unshakable faith, Desway has changed the religion of the Theocracy to that of the One True God. He is the father to both Vallogo Jr and Astrul. Vallogo is known to be a shrewd man, capable of setting his enemies against each other in order to further his own agenda of his faith. Early Life Vallogo was born to wealthy parents in Druin not long after the Enmity. The only child of a trader and a carpenter, Vallogo did not immediately have a prospect for a long successful life. However he was abandoned by his parents at the age of five. The young boy was then fostered at the Druin church by the monks there. In time, Vallogo grew up to be a fiercely pious man, loyal to only the church. However, Vallogo gave into his desires for his childhood sweetheart Katarina. Marrying for love, their marriage was a happy one, albeit brief. Katarina died giving birth to Vallogo's younger son Astrul. Believing that Katarina's death was the work of the foul Melsan Gods, Desway began to influence the church elders to change the religion to that of the One True God, a popular religious movement. Later that year, Vallogo was elected to the post of High Elder, and formally changed the religion of the Theocracy of Melsa for the first time since it's creation. Many people were opposed at first, but Vallogo set them up against each other, framing them all for treason in the process. A few years before the events of the Sabre of Meitor, in an effort to gain popularity with his people, Vallogo befriended representatives from other nations. Controversially, this included Zenaxus from the unrecognized Clans of the Thicket. Sabre of Meitor Campaign The Black Speech On the first day of the year 602 UB, Vallogo was giving the Soul Hero celebration speech when Ser Roland Osteler informed him onstage that his younger son Astrul had been murdered. Beset by grief, Vallogo pleaded with the crowds for the people's champions to rise and discover the truth. He chose Zenaxus as the first champion. After the champions were chosen, he retired to the council chambers to mourn. A few days later, Vallogo's other child Junior was slain by Count Benjen III, Vallogo sends Ser Roland out to discover the killer, believing it to be the same person who murdered Astrul. Battle of the Oaken Staves When word reaches Vallogo that Bergahorn has suffered an attack at the hands of the Trident Association, he is initially adamant to send help to the magic college, but is persuaded otherwise by Marlon Sinus. The Holy Conflict As the Trident Association invades Druin searching for the Melsan Key, Vallogo is powerless as he flees his home, eager to save his own life. He is however injured and takes shelter in the house of Tror Paunch. There he comes face to face with Zenaxus once again. Eager to help his friend, Vallogo leads them to the cathedral catacombs to the resting place of the key. As the Heroes of Time are searching for the key underground, Vallogo is stabbed multiple times by Letra Musca and is forced to watch as Letra betrays the heroes, attempting to kill them in the process. Vallogo is able to tell the heroes to find Marlon Sinus and protect him before he dies of his injuries. Personality Vallogo is a careful calculating man. He has shown great ability in pitting his enemies against each other, eliminating them all in doing so. His undeniable drive stems from his belief that he is being punished for not following the One True God his entire life. So far, his only crime in his eyes was marrying for love and bearing children who do not have the same level of faith as himself. On occasion, Vallogo can become paranoid about maintaining friendships, as he does not wish to bring down judgement on souls that are innocent of his crimes. This can make him appear cold and distant, but this is merely for everyone else's protection. Category:Character